Kidnapped
by akubara
Summary: Baby Trunks is kidnapped and trained to kill Vegeta


Vegeta and Bulma just left Capsule Corp. to go to a party they were invited too, leaving Gohan to watch Trunks . Bulma ran back in the house and gave her son a kiss and a hug before she know he was safe and then returned to the car before she would be late.

Gohan watched as they left and was glad Trunks fell back to sleep and stopped crying for his mother.

Gohan fell asleep on the couch as a masked man taped him mouth shut and tied him up so he could not get away.

Raven went to Trunks's room and picked up the sleeping child and ran out of the house to his car and sped off.

Gohan finally got the tape off his mouth and untied his hands then called Bulma's cell phone to tell her what happened .

Gohan: Bulma I have bad news for you (heavy breathing) Bulma: what happened is my baby okay (worried) Vegeta was listening in the background getting angry for leaving his son alone. Gohan: please come quick! Bulma : we are on our way…. (tears forming in her eyes) They both end the phone call as Vegeta and Bulma rush home

When they arrive home they rush to Trunks's room and see he is missing and a note is pinned to the bed.

Vegeta reads it and then burns it with his Ki out of fear and worry. Bulma then collapsed to the ground.  
On the kidnappers ship he starts to launch take off and making sure the baby does not wake up.

Once in space he goes to set auto pilot and goes to rest for the night with the baby in arms reach.

Still worried he might have been followed he puts the shield up and goes to train for awhile until its time to care for the child, later as he trained he stared at the universe around him to see nothing but stars and lost planets .

After several months Trunks forgets his real name and goes by Dante.

Upon arrival at the home planet he lands and carries Dante in his arms tickling him as they exit the ship.

A man then walks up to him and asks him what is your name and what is your business on the planet?

I'm Raven and this is my son Dante (points at Trunks). I live on this planet but had to get supplies for the king and his army they are ready to unload .

The man nods and walks away to unload the supplies.

Raven arrives home and puts Dante in the library to play with some toys he bought for him.

Over the years Dante learns to walk and fight.

At age 10 Dante blows up his first planet and get to pick out his own pet he picks a snake.

16th birthday party he picked out his ship to travel the universe.

At 17 yrs old he gets knighted by King Steel

Dante even asked the king if he could have sex with his daughter.  
18th birthday he receives a off planet mission to kill a saijin from earth.

a ship arrives on earth with a young man inside.

Dante steps out and looks at the planet then goes looking for his target.

Vegeta now sensed a strange Ki he only felt once along time ago.

Dante then landed behind Vegeta with a evil grin across his face as he licked his lips.

Vegeta tried to calm himself "Are you my son? Dante smirked "do I look like your son?" Vegeta looks Dante up and down then at his tail".  
Bulma was reading the newspaper and seen that many planets were destroyed by a saijin with purple hair that had a large blade scar on his back.

The police were looking for him but if they ever found him they would be dead.

His dark stare he gave only one person lived through it and he said the stare felt like thousands of daggers ripping his eyes out from the inside.  
Vegeta then stated "quit fooling around boy you kept your mother worried sick"

Dante shrugged "I'm sorry but I'm not your son" Dante smirks "I'm your executioner"

Vegeta attacks Dante with full force but was knocked to the ground cursing under his breath then stood back up and sent a barrage of ki blasts in Dante's direction.

Raven then arrived at the scene " Dante, hold him down".

Raven then flew to the ground in front of Vegeta and whispered in his ear "so how do you like how I raised your son"

Raven smiles proudly "he is a natural born killer with no heart or soul"

Vegeta looks away as Raven laughs " He does only what I tell him to do"

Raven looks in Dante's direction " Well at least now you can die at the hand of your own son and do take pride in it"

Raven then starts to leave back to his ship "Dante kill his mate as well, do it slowly".

Dante nods (turning to SSJ2) and put his knee in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta then sent his fist to Dante chest cracking one of his ribs making him cough blood.

Over head Kakkorot sees the battle and goes to help Vegeta . Goku now sends a Ki blast at Dante. Dante got hit in the side falling to the ground gasping for air.

Vegeta then grabbed Goku's arm to stop him, shocked Goku looks at him as Vegeta continued to speak "don't that is my son."

Goku decides to see if they can convince Dante to join them.

After several hours of battle Dante starts to feel sick and falls to ground and curls up in a ball and vomits blood. Vegeta and Goku look at each other relieved. Goku checks Trunks pulse "He needs a medic".  
Bulma sat up to see Vegeta and Goku carrying a strange man into the living room and laid him on the couch.

Vegeta then looks at Bulma "woman stay out until I tell you it's safe"

Goku looked at Dante with worried eyes as Dante kept putting his hands to his ribs.

Dante awoke with Vegeta now holding a Ki blast at his wounded ribs.

Dante sits up and looked around and seen he was bandaged up with his target wanting to kill him.

Dante then tried to ready a Ki blast at Vegeta but losing it with the lack of strength.

Vegeta then lowered his blast and asked Dante "what do you remember?"

Trunks looked Vegeta in the eyes "Vegeta, why do you keep me alive?"

Vegeta replied "Trunks, I'm your father"

Dante blinks " my name is not Trunks!" he tries to stand up but gets knocked back down " you people are crazy... am I your prisoner "

Vegeta scowls "you are not a prisoner"

Dante scowls and tries to cross his arms " Look I respect the fact you let me live but one of us is going to die"

Goku sits next to Dante "I know you wont hurt us"

Goku looks Vegeta's direction then back to Dante "what is your name?"

Dante stares out the window then looks at his ribs "Dante".

Bulma walked in and asked Vegeta to come with her for a minute Vegeta got up and left the room only to be handed a newspaper with Dante's picture on it.

Dante started to feel dizzy when he tried to stand up and passed out on the floor.

Goku tried to keep him awake.

Vegeta then re-entered the room to feel his sons Ki fluttering.

The door bell rang and Bulma went to answer it to be greeted with a fist to her face.

Raven now stood in the living room. Dante's Ki stopped lowering and was now stable.  
Vegeta stood up to stare at the man that kidnapped his son and charged him.

Raven then gave Dante's unconscious body a deadly stare of hatred "looks like Vegeta still alive... you are worthless".

Vegeta tensed up with a glare from Goku who looked pissed, Raven then spoke "give me the boy and I will let you live…if not I will tell him to kill your mate".

Bulma looked scared and ran out of the room to hide.

Vegeta growled and replied "he is not your son... he is mine, if you want him you have to go through me first".

Raven then sent a Ki blast at Dante and Vegeta deflected it to the windows and rammed his elbow into Raven's stomach leaving him to gasp for air Raven now realizing he won't get anywhere with them he teleported to his ship.

Dante woke up early the next morning and seen Bulma sleeping not knowing where he was, so he left the house holding his still mending ribs gingerly trying not to rip the bandages off.

Vegeta sensed Dante was awake and flew outside to stop him from leaving.

Dante tensed up and spoke telepathically to Vegeta "leave me alone!" Dante then flew to the nearest forest to rest Vegeta followed him and sat near him to see he has internal bleeding.

Dante stood up and growled at Vegeta and attacked in defense Vegeta now seen his tail wrapped around his waist it was lavender in color as it twitched in pain giving away Dante's condition.

Vegeta gave a smirk and seen Dante was going to collapse but he fought the sensation and stood up with more affect.

Vegeta then went over to him and said "its okay, I'm not going to kill you just come back to the house and rest you wounds". Dante debated for a minute then nodded slowly but kept his eyes on Vegeta the whole time to make sure he did not try anything suspicious "why are you helping me" Vegeta kept walking " I don't know".

Raven was watching them as they went back in to the house and wondered how he could get Dante back on his ship to continue their mission. Vegeta did not know if he could trust his son but he had to try for Bulma's sake and for his pride. Dante sat by the fireplace hiding his pain.  
Later that morning Bulma was making breakfast when Vegeta looked to not see Dante anywhere. He then tried to sense for him.

Dante was in the Gravity room at max power when Vegeta looked in on him to see he was still training wounded as a SS3 .

Dante then felt like he was being watched and sent a energy blast at the clear doors at Vegeta's head making the door melt and the secondary door come to replace it.

Dante then felt dizzy and fell to his knees collapsing against the wall breathing heavy back in his normal lavender haired form.

Dante then sent him a glare as he shut the gravity off and shoved Vegeta aside to show he was not going to back down.

Vegeta growled at him, Dante turns around starts to fight Vegeta. Vegeta knew Dante's ribs where not healed yet so he sent his fist full force in the them leaving Dante gasping for air then stood up.  
Bulma sat and ate her breakfast hoping they would come and eat.

After awhile she gave up and went to watch the television and read her new book. She looked up to see the news was on and Dante's face was on it with a number to call if you seen him in your area. She looked toward the gravity room and sighed as she changed the channel to a soap operas .  
Dante and Vegeta were now tired and out of breath as they fell to their knees gasping for air said " I'm sorry if I hurt you will you accept my apology ?"

Dante looks at the ground "Vegeta, I must go you are in danger if I stay here Raven will not stop until he gets me back (holding his ribs)."

Vegeta looked up " Tru... Dante, you are my son"

Dante smirks "your son is one lucky guy to have a father like you"

Dante leaves the room and flies away.

Once Dante left the room Vegeta watched his son leave "Stay alive kid" Vegeta then leaves the room to have a snack.  
Five years had past and still no word from Trunks

Vegeta was eating his dinner when the phone rang he looked back to see Bulma answering it then he heard her gasp and seen her start to sob.

Vegeta got up and took the phone away from her and asked "who is this?"

Raven laughs "turn on the news"

Vegeta turns the television on.

Raven lands his ship "if you want him or at least what left of him come to the moon and I will give you him"

Vegeta throws the remote into the front of the television "where?"

Raven smiles " the moon come alone"

Vegeta looks at Bulma "if I don't?"

Raven exits his ship " if not he will destroy the earth."

Bulma was at the kitchen table crying as Vegeta hung up the phone he balled up his fists and went to get a spaceship.  
Dante was now killing the local people of the planet Mars with only one blast he killed a group of people and laughed as they turned to ash.

Raven know only 5 planets remained and he was more than determined to use Dante to the fullest. Raven yells "destroy the planet now and I will see you on that planet( points to the next closest one)" Dante nodded and sent a blast through the planet and watched it blow up around him.  
Vegeta could see a planet explode and know who did it he was shocked to think his son had the ability to destroy planets and not get tired then he seen the next one blow

Vegeta know only 3 planets remained and earth was one of them.

Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs to get Dante to notice him.

He now could see Dante destroy the planet he was on and flew to the moon to stare into Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta gave him a toothy grin and tried knock him to the ground with his leg but Dante counter attacked and put his foot on Vegeta's throat then bent down to grab him by his throat so he looked into his eyes .

Vegeta stared at him. Vegeta hoped he could get Dante to stop and realize that Raven is the enemy.

Dante then looked over his shoulder to Raven and said in a calm voice "can I kill him now or should I play with him longer? Raven said "lets destroy the earth first.

Dante nodded as Raven smirked at Vegeta's scared eyes. Dante collapses to the ground then shakes off the exhaustion.

Dante looks around for Vegeta and does not notice Raven " foolish boy when I say kill a person I mean it" Raven punches Dante in the head knocking him out.

Raven then looked to see if Vegeta was around but he was long gone so he called upon all his Ki and sent the blast at Dante's body, Vegeta quickly stood in front of his son and deflected the blast to another planet as it blew he covered his son.

Raven tried to run but Goku appeared sending a blast that killed him instantly.

Goku then seen Vegeta and helped him up then he seen Dante covered in blood.

Vegeta nodded and went to see if Dante was okay Goku could sense his pulse was weak.

Vegeta gives his son a sensu bean but it did not work and Dante vanished into a pile of ash.

Vegeta then felt as if he was being shook then the slap he jumped up and almost hit his head on the waiters drink tray as he sat up and seen he was at a party.

Bulma looked over at him and kissed his cheek and said "wake up silly you were having a nightmare and Goku got worried about you so he left to get a doctor…. Are you okay?" .

" how old is our son and where is he?" Vegeta asked . Bulma replied "he is not even a year old and Gohan is babysitting him" Vegeta got up and flew home to see if he was in his crib and found he wasn't then he yelled for Gohan.

Gohan came up with Trunks sucking on a bottle, Vegeta took his son and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear I will never leave your side again I promise.

Gohan looked at him confused and got a glare from Vegeta that would chill your bones.

Bulma came home worried and seen the love in his eyes and started to cry. "Vegeta why did you come home so soon?" asked a worried Bulma.

Vegeta looked at her and said "I don't want to talk about it."


End file.
